blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Poolstar’s Choice- Allegiances
RiverClan Leader: Snowstar- old Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Deputy: Rushpool- dark grey tom with blue eyes Medicine Cat- Whiskerface- white tom with amber eyes APPRENTICE: SNAKEPAW Warriors: Barkeye- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes APPRENTICE STORMPAW Frostbird- light grey tom cat with white flecks and green eyes Rushreed- dark brown tom with white paws and amber eyes Shimmerlily- Silver she cat with a ginger ear and amber eyes Softwater- grey and white she cat with green eyes Fruitbelly- pale brown tabby she cat with white chest and belly and amber eyes Reedtail- deep brown tom with green eyes APPRENTICE ROCKYPAW Tawnyear- tortoiseshell and brown she cat with green eyes Willowstone- Silver she cat with blue eyes Streamwater- gray tabby and white she cat with blue eyes Minnowpelt- dark cream tom with green eyes APPRENTICE SILVERPAW Frogthorn- dark grey tom with amber eyes Smallear (I am aware this is canon)- black tom with amber eyes Dustmuzzle-small brown tom with amber eyes Nightstream- sleek black she cat with blue eyes Grassynose- ginger tom with black paws, nose and tail with blue eyes Dapplesun- dappled brown she cat with amber eyes Mudtooth- dark brown tom with green eyes Apprentices: Silverpaw- white she cat with silver spots and blue eyes Rockypaw- black tom with grey points and blue eyes Stormpaw- solid grey tom with green eyes Snakepaw- brown tabby and white tom with green eyes Queens: Mossfoot- dappled brown she cat with green eyes (Brightkit- ginger and white she cat, Snowkit- white she cat, fostering Poolkit-silver and brown she cat) Sandbark- stocky sandy she cat with green eyes (Leopardkit- brown spotted she cat, Ripplekit- black tom with splashes of white) Elders Dawnrunner- dusky brown she cat with white paws, tail tip and ears with amber eyes Birdlily- grey tabby she cat with blue eyes Beetlefur- ginger tom with green eyes WindClan Leader: Sedgestar- light brown she-cat with brown eyes Deputy: Ridgenose- tabby brown tom with white legs and chest and amber eyes Medicine Cat: Blossomfur- tortoiseshell and white she cat Warriors: Heatherpelt- lithe pale brown she cat APPRENTICE FALLINGPAW Duskbreeze- deep brown tabby Tom with ginger splashes on neck and paws APPRENTICE KESTRELPAW Featherfrost- sandy she cat with white chest APPRENTICE THRUSHPAW Railclaw- black and white tom APPRENTICE CAVEPAW Starlingcall- light brown tabby she cat APPRENTICE SNOWPAW Rabbitfur- white and grey she cat APPRENTICE FAWNPAW Crowflight- black tom Poppyfur- ginger and white she cat Daisytail Runninghare Harepelt Owldew- pale brown tabby tom Gingerspot Whitebird Apprentices: Kestrelpaw- golden Tom with gray streaks and green eyes Snowpaw Fallingpaw- sandy, grey and white she cat Cavepaw- deep brown Tom with faint tabby markings Thrushpaw Fawnpaw Queens: Bluenose (Sharpkit Stripekit Grassykit) Dewlight (Featherkit Bushykit) Elders: Yewwhisker Robinflight ShadowClan Leader: Nettlestar- black tom with green eyes Deputy: Fangspark- muscular brown tom with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Smokepad- Smokey grey and brown tabby tom with green eyes Warriors: Twigface- small, lithe dark brown tom with amber eyes Longflower- grey tabby she cat with green eyes APPRENTICE WHITEPAW Mudear Littletail Snakeroot Leaflily Whitepelt Robinfeather APPRENTICE TREADPAW Dawnwing Scorchflower Fawnwing Deertail Puddleshine Ivyflower Ratfur Toadleap Apprentices Treadpaw Whitepaw Queens: Elders: Yellowfoot Plumberry ThunderClan Leader: Fernstar Deputy: Prickletail Medicine Cat: Mintwater APPRENTICE BUMBLEPAW Warriors: Nettlewing Goldenfall Berryflame Mouseclaw Volepelt APPRENTICE FERNPAW Pigeontail Squirrelfoot Dockbrook Blackfur Junipernose Tansyfeather Rabbitwillow Apprentices Fernpaw Queens Elders Rogues and Kittypets Stone’s Group Leader: Stone- fluffy, slate grey tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Dawn-ginger and brown she cat with blue eyes Guards: Fritz-sandy tom with white chest, underbelly and paws with blue eyes Willow- lithe grey she cat with green eyes Rune Wave Followers: Rove Lily Molly Patch Saw Jules Ever Queens: Nora (Mother to, Drea, Wind and Azi) Loners Flora-brown tabby she cat with Amber eyes Fern- grey she cat with green eyes Whirl- grey she cat with blue eyes Kittypets Hankie Minkie-gray and White she cat with Amber eyes Tommy- light brown and ginger tabby with blue eyes Socks- white Tom with green eyes and black feet Tribe of Rushing Water Tribe-healer- Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller)- ginger she cat with blue eyes Prey-hunters Dark Pool of Slippery Fish (Dark)-black tom with Amber eyes Tiger Behind Small Stalk (Tiger)- brown tabby she cat with hazel eyes Splashing Fish In Roaring Brook (Splash)- light grey she cat with blue eyes Hare Leaping Across Valley (Hare)- black and white tom with green eyes Dewy Leaves Shining At Dawn (Dew)- deep brown she cat with amber eyes Cave-guards Rain That Falls After Flashing Lightening (Rain)- dark grey tom with blue eyes White Waves Of Spray (White)- White she cat with green eyes Sharp Ridges That Scrape Sky(Sharp)-brown tabby tom with silver eyes Rush of Small Stream (Rush)- grey Tom with green eyes Hawk Prying over Rocky Ledge (Hawk)-light brown Tom with cream underbelly and blue eyes Screech of Black Cockatoo (Screech)-brown/grey/white tom with green eyes To-Bes Lilies on Soft Water (Lilly)-dark brown she cat with mingled black and green eyes Moon Light on Starry Sky (Moon)-deep brown almost black she cat with silver eyes Gray Feathers of Swooping Owl (Gray)- brown she cat with mingled white and grey and Amber eyes Owl with Grey Feathers (Owl)-small brown Tom with with green eyes Queens Hoot Of Lonely Owl (Hoot)- speckled brown she cat with green eyes (Mother to, Violet Flowers of Small Meadows (Violet)-dark blue she cat with dark blue eyes and Leaf Falling from Tree Branch (Leaf) ) Wind Rushing Through Gorge (Wind) Elders Fish Thrashing Through Flood (Fish) - light brown tom with green eyes Eagle That Sours Through Sky (Eagle)- fluffy brown and grey tom with amber eyes Golden Peaks At Dusk (Gold)- sandy she cat with amber eyes Category:Allegiances Category:Fanfiction Category:Poolstar’s Choice Category:Collaboration